


Маяк

by Mousemoon



Category: Fallen MC, Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, SLOVO
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousemoon/pseuds/Mousemoon
Summary: Надо мною,кроме твоего взгляда,не властно лезвие ни одного ножа.Сборная солянка всяких написанных мной обрывков.
Relationships: Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло
Kudos: 4





	Маяк

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Работа не имеет никакого отношения к реальным событиям, все сходства с реальными людьми случайны, можно читать как ориджиналы.
> 
> Моя первая работа здесь, после переезда с Фикбука, помянем.
> 
> Врываюсь в новый фд с ноги и с трясущимися руками.  
> Статус "закончен" но сборник будет пополняться по мере написания работ.  
> Да, открестилась всеми возможными способами и иже с ними.  
> Вообще, это все просто вбросы и отдых от моих других незаконченных работ, так что вот.  
> Буду рада отзывам, спасибо!
> 
> Еще нужна бета.

— А я ждал, — говорит честно, чего уж теперь.

— Не надо этого, дорогая, хорошая, давай простимся сейчас, — не то пропевает, не то подвывает цитату Ваня, закуривая.

Напротив них магазин «Продукты», панельные серые дома, в них горят окна, не все, но кто-то просто еще не вернулся с работы. Из магазина «Мясо, рыба, молочные продукты» выходит уставшая женщина, в ее руках пакеты, а за юбку платья дергает мальчишка, он скачет, щебечет что-то.  
На балконах курят полуголые мужики, на секунду Ваня забывает, в каком городе он вообще находится сейчас.

Ванечка вот не курит уже сколько времени, но теперь хочется жадно тяжело затягиваться, может, видеть тоже самое, что видит сейчас Рудбой. Потому что тот так усердно пялится перед собой, что очень, очень хочется видеть, что же ему настолько интереснее, чем Ванины глаза.

Руки трясутся у обоих, цитировать Маяковского — попса, но Ванечку это не волнует сейчас. Да и никогда не волновало, пусть Рудбой хоть Земфиру, хоть Мирона своего по памяти зачитывает, лишь бы говорил с ним, с Ванечкой.

— Хочешь?

Рудбой тянет полупустую пачку сигарет Ване, тот неуверенно качает головой — соглашается.  
Берет сигарету, но не закуривает, только вертит ее в руках, а потом сует за ухо.  
Ваня только хмыкает на это, пихает сигареты в карман, и снова смотрит.  
Смотрит мимо, на женщину с ребенком, на кота облезлого, на лужу с бензиновым разводом.

— А чего приходил-то?

Фаллен пожимает плечами, а что сказать?  
Приходил, чтобы забрать тот носок, помнишь, я его под твоей кроватью оставил пару недель назад. Или за чаем, потому что дома он закончился, побоку, что до тебя через полгорода пилить.  
Приходил, чтобы напомнить о себе, так по-детски наивно.

Они даже толком не расстались, не заканчивали ничего, наверно, потому что ничего и не было.  
Нечего им заканчивать, Рудбой точно думал именно так.  
Не было отношений, не было многолетней дружбы, не были ничего, что могло бы их связать.  
Да у них даже перепихона как такого не было, не дошло до этого.  
Никто никого не хотел, никто не хотел сделать больно.  
Да они ведь и целовались-то всего пару раз, пусть и трезвые были оба тогда. Не считается?  
Тем не менее, вот они стоят тут, уже темнеет, а они все молчат.

— У тебя все хорошо?

Рудбой из вежливости интересуется, ведь так? Он топчет окурок носком своего кроссовка, смотрит пристально голубыми глазами-льдинками, и в них отражается весь осенний петербургский холод.   
Так, впрочем, было всегда, может, Ванечка просто не умеет считывать людские эмоции?

Вопрос-то не риторический, и на него ждут ответа. Мог бы уже уйти, но Ваня стоит и будто хочет что-то сказать.  
Фаллен смотрит в одну точку какое-то время, потом снова переводит взгляд на Рудбоя.  
Тот выгоревшими ресницами своими хлопает, кепку поправляет как-то неловко.

Холод пробирается под легкую куртку, во дворе орет ребенок, хочется курить, а нужный автобус отъезжает совсем скоро.  
Ваня поднимает взгляд на небо, которое уже затянулось тучками и качает головой.

Хочется сказать все то, что он обдумывал неделями после их последней встречи. Хочется вывалить на него все, о чем болела душа. Но, судя по всему, Ване это просто было неинтересно. И с этим можно смериться, и даже жить с этим — почти как всегда, он не маленькая девчонка, способен держать свои эмоции и хотелки в себе.

— Да, у меня все отлично, только холодно.

И, не посмотрев на Ваню в последний раз, он разворачивается на пятках и шагает по влажному гравию в сторону остановки.   
Не ловит на себе взгляд голубых чуть печальных глаз, не видит раскрытый рот, и потом губы, сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску.

На остановке, ожидая автобус, Ваня достает забытую сигарету, долго неотрывно смотрит на нее, будто она прямо сейчас заговорит голосом Рудбоя, а потом, подумав, ломает ее, бросая в ближайшую урну.

Фонарь, освещающий улицу гаснет, Рудбой чертыхается и уходит в сторону своего подъезда.   
Сигарета оказалась последней.


End file.
